A reproduction device for transmitting the same content data to a plurality of output devices exists in the related art. For example, a reproduction device for reproducing content data and transmitting the reproduced content data to a plurality of output devices, thereby enabling the same content to be viewed at the plurality of output devices exists.
Patent Literature 1 describes a system in which a plurality of remote controllers controls the same device to be controlled through a network. Specifically, in the system described in Patent Literature 1, the device to be controlled operates by acquiring the controlling right or based on the control instruction from the remote controller.